OCS NEEDED!
by Silvermoon of Windclan
Summary: OCS NEEDED!
1. Enter Thunderclan cats! (CLOSED!)

_**Hey Guys! Some of you may have noticed that some of these you gave to "Moonshadow of Thunderclan" The OCS that you put In the comments in her story (OCS NEEDED), but me and her are combining our amazing brains to create a story called "Misty Horizons"!  
><strong>_

_**The story should be up and going by Friday! But anyway We need some (Just Right Know Please till next chapter witch will be like Shadowclan OCS or something) Thunderclan OCS Only! Thanks Please Review! :)**_

_**-Moonshadow and Jaysong (I am a Gril just to be clear XD) **_

_**Thunderclan**_

_**Leader:**_

_**(1 Needed)**_

_**Deputy:**_

_**(1 Needed)**_

_**Medicinecat:**_

_**(2 Needed One an apprentice)**_

_**Warrior:**_

_**(Warriors Needed!)**_

_Stripedtail- white tom with a brown striped tail and green eyes_

_Spiritstorm-silver tabby she-cat with unusual silver blue tinged eyes._

_Stoneclaw- Dark gray tom with emerald green eyes_

_Blackstripe- Brown tabby tom with black stripes and Amber eyes_

_Lightningblaze- white tom with golden markings and green eyes_

_Dustshade- dusty brown tom with green eyes_

_Stormfire- Blue gray she-cat with dark blue eyes_

_Silvermist- Silver blue she-cat with light blue eyes (sister of Stormfire)  
><em>

_Whiteshade- White tom with light gray back shading into the white_

_Hollystorm- Black she-cat with white paws and one white ear_

_Twilightpelt- black,blue she-cat with white spots_

_Bluestripe- Light gray tom with darker stripes_

_Lightfrost- White she-cat with pale ginger flecks and bright green eyes_

**_ Apprentices:_**

**_(4 needed)_**

**_Queens:_**

**_(1 Needed (No kits)_**

_Rosepetal- Light brownish red she-cat with amber eyes (__Mother to: Dustkit (dusty brown tom with amber eyes), Woodenkit (Light brown tom with dark brown patterns and green eyes) , Flowerkit (Light brownish red she-kit with green eyes)_

_Ravenflight- Black she-cat with amber eyes (__Mother to: Silverkit (Light gray she-cat with a black-tipped tail and emerald green eyes), Nightkit (black tom with Emerald green eyes), Sparkkit (dark gray she-cat with black patches and blazing amber eyes)_

_**Elders:**_

_**3 Needed**_


	2. Thunderclan Alegenices

**Yay! Thunderclan Done in less than 5 hours!**

**Thanks to all of you who put Oc's in!**

**Here's the Thunderclan results if you want to look at them, sorry if I changed you character I'm really sorry about that :(**

**Well anyways the next chapter you can enter Oc's for the second main clan, Shadowclan! Also next chapter I will randomly pick one of the Shadowclan kits to be one of the main characters! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Leader:<strong>

Lionstar- Large, broad-muscled, long-haired golden tabby tom with a fluffy tail and pale yellow eyes

**Deputy:**

Yellowflower- Mottled golden she-cat with pale green eyes

**Medicinecat:**

Emberlight- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Whitepaw- Small, pretty pure white she-cat with golden eyes

**Warriors:**

Stripedtail- white tom with a brown striped tail and green eyes/em/p

Spiritstorm-silver tabby she-cat with unusual silver blue tinged eyes

Stoneclaw- Dark gray tom with emerald green eyes

Blackstripe- Brown tabby tom with black stripes and Amber eyes

Lightningblaze- white tom with golden markings and green eyes

Dustshade- dusty brown tom with green eyes

Stormfire- Blue gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

Silvermist- Silver blue she-cat with light blue eyes (sister of Stormfire)

Whiteshade- White tom with light gray back shading into the white

Hollystorm- Black she-cat with white paws and one white ear

Twilightpelt- black,blue she-cat with white spots

Bluestripe- Light gray tom with darker stripes

Lightfrost- White she-cat with pale ginger flecks and bright green eyes

Smokeheart- Pale grey tom with darker flecks and bright blue eyes

Nettleclaw- Very dark grey, almost black tom with bright green eyes

Sunspot- Ginger tom with yellow flecks and amber eyes

Darkfrost- Handsome icy white tom with black eyes and a gray tail

Adderstrike- Dark brown tabby tom with leaf-green eyes

Smokeblaze- Mottled gray tabby tom with piercing amber eye

Foxmoon- sleek sliver she cat with black paws ears tailtip and blue-gray eyes

Mossfeather- Beautiful tortoiseshell and white she-cat with light blue eyes

Sweetrose- White and golden tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

Spottedfire- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with fiery amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Owlpaw- Lean black and silver tom with amber eyes, white chest fur and tail-tip

Robinpaw- Sleek black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Echopaw- Fluffy silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes and black stripes

Stormpaw- Spiky furred, dark gray tabby tom with pale blue eyes

Softpaw- White she-cat with soft blue eyes and a injured paw

**Queens:**

Rosepetal- Light brownish red she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to: Dustkit (dusty brown tom with amber eyes), Woodkit (Light brown tom with dark brown patterns and green eyes) , Flowerkit (Light brownish red she-kit with green eyes)

Ravenflight- Black she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to: Silverkit (Light gray she-cat with a black-tipped tail and emerald green eyes), Nightkit (black tom with Emerald green eyes), Sparkkit (dark gray she-cat with black patches and blazing amber eyes)

Fernleaf- Grey and white bicolor she-cat with deep green eyes (Expecting Smokeheart's kits

**Elders:**

Frostwing- White she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Whitewhisker- Long haired white tom with pale yellow eyes


	3. Enter Shadowclan cats! (CLOSED!)

**Hi Guys, Moonshadow and Jaysong here! First of all, I would like to thank all of the wonderful reviewers who entered Thunderclan OCS, Its really appreciated! But today I need your help again with Shadowclan OCs! Also I would like to announce that I will be randomly picking one of the kits you enter in for Shadowclan, to be one of our main character's we constantly write about. Ok! Time for you to enter Oc's in!**

**_Shadowclan:_**

_**Leader:**_

_**(1 Needed)**_

_**Deputy:**_

_**(1 Needed)**_

_**Medicinecat:**_

_**(2 Needed One an apprentice)**_

_**Warrior:**_

_**(Warriors Needed!)**_

**_Apprentices:_**

**_(2 needed)_**

**_Queens:_**

**_(4 Needed, one without any kits)_**

**_Elders:_**

**_(2 Needed)_**


	4. Shadowclan Alegenices

**Hi Guys, Moonshadow and Silvermoon here! First of all, I would like to thank all of the wonderful reviewers who entered Thunderclan OCS and Shadowclan OCS, Its really appreciated! Also I would like to say that the Shadowclan kit we chose will be kept a secret until we post the first chapter of our story. I will let you know that main character of Thunderclan though, so you don't have to suffer through the horrifying pain of not knowing anything, so the main Thunderclan kit is Mistkit!**

**Ok, soooo we will be posting Windclan next, so get ready to enter some of those in, also enter either a "Yes!" Or A "No" if you want Skyclan to be in the story as well! :)**

**Thanks enjoy!**

**_Shadowclan:_**

_**Leader:**_

Greystar- dark grey Tom with lighter stripes

_**Deputy:**_

Ivyflame- Pale ginger she-cat with with darker ginger paws and tail

_**Medicinecat:**_

Lilyfrost- Gray and white She Cat with Brilliant blue eyes

Blossompaw- black-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

_**Warrior:**_

Sheerclaw- Dark gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Coilfoot- grey Tom with a weirdly twisted paw

Jayclaw-grey tabby Tom with a black underbelly

Tornwing- smokey grey shecat with lots of scars

Smokespirit-smokey grey and white shecat

Nighttail- dark grey Tom with a black tail and paws

Kinktail- very dark brown Tom with a broken tail

Draftear- white Tom with black ears and paws

Yarrowpelt- pale brown she cat with black markings

Mistfur- pale blue/grey Tom with stunning amber eyes

Yellowear- ginger Tom with paler paws and yellow eyes

Paleclaw -cream Tom with darker stripes and blue eyes

Shadefeather- dark grey tabby she cat with super long fur

Nettlewish- pale gold she cat with darker underparts

Darkscar-black Tom with a very long scar acros his face

Foxfire-dark ginger Tom with yellow eyes

Blackclaw -fast black Tom

Hawk flight- pale brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Eaglefang-very dark brown Tom with black stripes

Berry nose-pale cream she cat with ginger stripes

Brightwish- pale ginger tabby shecat

Hazelclaw- golden tabby Tom

Silverfrost- silver tabby she-cat with cold blue eyes

Spottedface- pale gray she-cat with black flecks around her eyes and muzzle

Bramblethorn: brown and cream tom, a warrior cat with a snappy attitude.

Redivy: red and white tom with light grey paws and yellow eyes

Ravenbreeze: black and white tom with amber eyes.

Leopardwind: fast brown she cat with black tail, paws and ears

Dawnfire: clever and cunning pale orange she cat with blue eyes

Turtledove: loving grey and white tom with black ears and tail

Hawkeye- dark brown tom with sharp amber eyes

Frostfang- Pure white tom with icy blue eye

**_Apprentices:_**

Scorchpaw- Black tom with white paws and tail tip with light blue eyes

Mintpaw- White she cat with grey paws, tail tip and ears

**_Queens:_**

Adderflower- Beautiful white and brown tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes

Redleaf- Long-haired ginger tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes (Mother of Firekit- Ginger tabby tom with bright green eyes, Icekit- White she-cat with blind blue eyes and Russetkit- Ginger tabby tom with white paws and pale blue eyes

Nightfeather- Black she cat with amber eyes (Mother of Shadowkit (Black she cat with ginger spots)

**_Elders:_**

Eveningheart- black She catdappled with white and strange blue eyes

Redclaw- dark ginger tabby Tom

Blacktail- Tortoiseshell tom with a jet-black tail, ears, and underbelly, a crippled leg, and gray eyes


	5. Enter Windclan cats! (CLOSED)

**Hi everyone! Moonshadow and Silvermoon here! As you all know this story is called "OCS NEEDED!" and its quite a give away at what we want, so we were wondering if you guys could help us with some Windclan OCs! I would also like to apologize is we didn't use your Shadowclan OCs we had Alot! Also we would like to give a Shout out to PikaNerd6 and personally thank you for PMing us that it was ok if we didn't use their OCs, now that was really appreciated Alot of time went into discussing What OCs to put in and leave out. Anyways, we WILL be choosing another kit, so please enter some of those in, also say if you would like Skyclan to be in the Forest! Thanks!**

**Let's get some OCS!**

**Windclan**

**Leader:**

**(One Needed)**

**Deputy:**

**(One Needed)**

**Medicinecat:**

**(2 Needed, one a Apprentice)**

**Warriors:**

**(As Many as Possible)**

**Apprentices:**

**(2 needed)**

**Queens:**

**(2 Needed)**

**Elders:**

**(One Needed)**


	6. Windclan Allegiances

**Windclan**

**Leader:**

**_Ravenstar-_**black tom. He has electric green eyes and white paws

**Deputy:**

_**Rabbitpetal -**_creamy she-cat with green eyes and a stubby tail

**Medicinecat:**

**_Sorrelfrost_-**Ginger, black, and white she-cat with warm brown eyes

_**Volepaw**_ -dark brown tom with blue eyes and one white paw

**Warriors:**

_**Swiftclaw**_- Black and white she-cat with leaf-green eyes

_**Mudstripe**_- White and brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

_**Eagletalon**_- light brown tabby she-cat with darker, nearly considered black, tabby stripes, a white underbelly, paws, and ear tips

_**Rocktooth-**_ pale brown tabby tom with spring green eyes

**_Greenthorn-_** thick-furred dark brown tabby tom with bright green eyes and tall ears

_**Riverfall- **_Light blue gray she-cat with blue eyes

_**Frostthorn-**_ white shecat with brilliant amber eyes

_**Whisperfang-**_ very pale silver tabby she cat with pale blue eyes

_**Creeksplash-**_ dark tortoiseshell Tom

_**Skyfeather-**_ light grey tabby Tom with white splashes

_**Rainwish-**_ pale grey shecat with darker dapples

_**Lostwish-**_ pale grey shecat with a missing paw

**_Firegaze-_** dark ginger Tom with forest green eyes

**_Lakeheart-_** tortoiseshell and white shecat with bright blue eyes

_**Hailclaw-**_ dark grey Tom dappled with white

_**Duskwing-**_ black and white shecat with dark amber eyes

_**Kestrelflight-**_ dark brown tabby tom with white tabby patches

_**Honeyfrond-**_ golden she-cat with a white chest and underbelly and beautiful dark blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

**_Vulturepaw _- **gray tabby tom with very thin fur and yellow eyes

_**Butterflypaw -**_beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes and a white belly and paws

**Queens:**

**_Rabbitfur_ -**soft gray she-cat with round amber eyes (mother of _**Greenthorn's**_ kits: _**Tinykit**_**-** unusually small black she-kit with the same amber eyes as her mother; _**Whisperkit-** _soft gray tom with bright green eyes;_** Fluffykit-** _thick-furred tortoiseshell she-kit with bright green eyes and tall ears)

**Elders:**

**_**Hillfoot-** _**golden tabby tom with scraggly fur and pale, hazy blue eyes

_**Breezefoot****-**_white and black tom with grey in muzzle and green eyes


End file.
